shooterfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Lee Swagger (Film)
Bob Lee Swagger is a retired Gunnery Sergeant of the United States Marine Corps. The son of a Medal of Honor recipient, he was raised a patriot and followed in his father's footsteps. Biography Early life Not much is known about Bob Lee's early life, but it is known that he was born to a veteran Marine, who influenced his future choice to become a Marine. His best friend from childhood was Donnie Fenn, who would enlist alongside him and become his spotter. Bob Lee's Marine career eventually elevated as he became the top sniper in the corps. His hundreds of confirmed kills earned him the nickname "Bob the Nailer." During an extraction mission in Ethiopia in the early 2000s in which they were loaned out to a private company, Bob Lee and Donnie were performing overwatch during the return of their convoy when enemy forces appeared from nearby. Not expecting them so close, he and Donnie worked together to take them out before an attack helicopter appeared. On its second pass, the chopper killed Donnie, devastating Bob Lee. On its third pass, Bob Lee shot it down. Unfortunately, by the time he had eliminated 70 percent of the opposing force, the company had shut the operation down and left him to fend for himself. He survived, and soon afterward, went into retirement. Assassination plot Three years after losing his best friend on the field and being left for dead, Bob Lee was living in the mountains of Wyoming with his dog, Sam. One day, he is approached by Colonel Isaac Johnson, who asks him to help stop an attempt to assassinate the president. He initially refuses, but Johnson convinces him and he begins to plot the most likely method for the shot to be taken with. On the day of the assassination, Bob Lee is shot by Stanley Timmons and framed by Johnson for the attempt, which in fact took the life of the Ethiopian Archbishop. As he attempts to escape Philadelphia, he subdues Special Agent Nick Memphis, which causes him to be scrutinized by the FBI. He makes his way to the home of Donnie's widow, Sarah, who initially attempts to call the police but changes her mind. She cleans his wounds and helps him lure Memphis into Johnson's sights in order to rescue him and gain his trust. After they begin their partnership, they visit the home of a renowned shooting expert, who tells them the method by which the bullet used in the assassination was matched to Bob Lee's gun and gives them the name of the only other living person able to take the shot. Memphis is informed of the shooter's location, which has been set as a trap for them. They detect it, and Bob Lee trains Memphis with a rifle before they move in. Bob Lee makes his way inside and confronts Sczerbiak, who tells him the truth of the reason he was framed, which he records as evidence. Sczerbiak kills himself and Bob Lee escapes the building with Memphis' help during a shootout. From Montana, Memphis calls his boss and tells him Bob Lee is in his custody before hanging up, then Johnson calls Bob Lee and they propose a meeting spot for a trade: the recording for Sarah, who has been kidnapped by Payne. After killing the snipers in place to take him out and shooting Payne's arm off, Bob Lee meets with Johnson and Senator Charles Meachum, the mastermind behind their plan. Sarah puts Payne out of his misery and Meachum attempts to recruit Bob Lee, who refuses his offers. The FBI shows up on the mountain at Memphis' call, and they arrest Bob Lee after he burns the recording. At a meeting with the attorney general, Bob Lee proves his innocence in the crimes he had been framed for by demonstrating that his gun doesn't fire, as he switched the firing pins in all of them before he left for Philadelphia. Memphis shows the AG a file containing photos of the village massacre sanctioned by Johnson, but he cannot arrest him due to the fact that the crime occurred on another continent. Bob Lee is released and all charges against him are dropped. Later, Bob Lee assassinates Meachum and Johnson at a cabin in the woods, then stages it as a murder-suicide by Johnson and blows the mansion up. He and Sarah drive away, his current whereabouts unknown. Personality Bob Lee is a hardened warrior and trained killing machine, but he possesses calm demeanor and is not easily brought to anger. After his retirement, he became disillusioned with public life and secluded himself in the mountains with his dog. Over time, he became less trusting of the government. Despite his serious and often cold attitude, he is shown to have a sense of humor on multiple occasions. Relationships TBA Kills * Countless enemy soldiers during times of war * At least 31 mercenaries * Isaac Johnson * Brent Dobbler * Charles Meachum Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:Living characters